


Theobroma

by Ljósfari (Ljosfari)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljosfari/pseuds/Lj%C3%B3sfari
Summary: Genji gives Angela a gift. Fareeha quite likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet because I'm salty. Unbeta'd.

"What's this?", asks Fareeha, picking up the box of chocolates from Angela's desk, next to the calendar where today - February 14th - is marked with a little red heart in Sharpie.

  
"What?", Angela says, not lifting her head from her notes.

  
Fareeha approaches Angela's chair, a smile on her face as she looks at her. Her ponytail is messy, her red-rimmed glasses - matching her sthetoscope - smudged, and she has dark circles under her eyes from a lack of sleep. And yet, she still looks beautiful in Fareeha's eyes. She really needs to stop overworking herself so much, though. Especially when they have a date today (Fareeha has even put on a suit for the occassion) So Fareeha reaches for the pen Angela is holding and takes it away from her, winking at Angela when she looks at her, unimpressed with her antics.

  
"This chocolate box", she says, nonchalantly. "I thought you didn't eat in the med bay. Safety concerns and all that."

  
"I don't. Genji gave them to me a couple of days ago, and I keep forgetting to bring them to my room."

  
"That's nice of him." Angela hums in agreement, and Fareeha keeps talking, pensive. "It's weird you haven't touched them, though. You have such a sweet tooth."

  
"I have _opinions_ about chocolate, Fareeha, and you know it." Angela laughs, standing up. She takes her pen from Fareeha's hand and sets it on the table before wrapping her in an embrace.

  
Fareeha relaxes in her lover's arms, kissing the top of her head. Angela takes the box of chocolates from her hand, opens it and puts one of them into Fareeha's mouth, a cheeky smile on her lips.

  
"I thought it was unsafe to eat on the med bay", Fareeha manages to say, her mouth full, and Angela only laughs in response. The chocolate isn't half bad, Fareeha thinks, it melts smoothly on her tongue and its sweetness isn't too cloying.

  
"Tastes good", she says, not expecting Angela to capture her words with a kiss, tasting the chocolate staining her lips, biting on them ever so slightly before soothing the bites with her tongue. Fareeha's hands roam to Angela's hips, pulling her closer.

  
"It tastes better on your mouth", Angela breathes in Fareeha's ear when she breaks the kiss, eyes lidded and lips turned up in a knowing smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already edited this three times to correct typos. Go me.


End file.
